The Force
by shadowssj12
Summary: Three saiyans and two ninjas are in the middle of a zombified world. A mysterious force stripped them of their powers. It is up to them to find a cure and save their world. Follow them on their adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The new school year

Disclaimer: Hey back with an actual story. This will be a crossover with High school of the dead, dragonball z, and Naruto. Warning the character will be out of character and in character sometimes. This features my oc shadow which will be portrayed as a different shadow. There is a chance of the hotd cast appearing but they may not. Sorry for the short chapter. I hope you enjoy.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

Shadow's POV

I slowly opened my eyes to the birds chirping outside my window. The sunrays blinded my vision. I slowly got up feeling weak and tired. I let out a yawn staring at the cherry blossom trees outside my window. I must have been staring for a long time because my brother Gohan appeared in the doorway.

**"Why aren't you dressed it's our first day of school!" **

_Uuuhh why does he have to yell. Gohan needs to loose-wait first day of school. Sense when? I don't remember anything about that._ "Schooool?" I replied. Gohan's face became red with anger. _Well I guess this morning will end with a braw_l. Gohan puffed out his cheeks then let out a sigh.

" Just get ready baka. Naruto and Sasuke already left. Me and Goten are Leaving soon. We will all meet you at school. But I will drop goten off at school first. See you later."

He soon left out my door. After taking a quick shower I soon heard the lock on the front door click signaling Gohan and Goten's departure. I ran my hand through my hair smiling. _Finally some peace and quiet._

Next chapter will be longer. I promise. Well goodbye.:)

Shadowssj12 out


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rise of the dead

Disclaimer: Everyone I am going to try my best with this story. Goten will be 12 in this story. Oh Everyone not all the other Naruto characters are in this. Ok to tell you the truth probably a couple will, be mentioned and die. Dbz characters will probably appear and die too. So I do not own Dragonballz, High school of the dead, and Naruto. But I do own Shadow.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

Shadow's POV

After About ten minutes I was fully dressed. I looked myself over in my mirror. I wore the Fujioka academy uniform. It consisted of a white dress shirt, red blazer, black tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. I left the blazer undone and rolled the sleeves up. I wrapped my tail around my waist like a belt. Unlike Goten and Gohan I still had a tail. My hair was black, wild and spiky with bangs held up by my signature purple goggles. My eyes were onxy like the other members in my family. I grabbed my satchel and my cellphone then walked out the door. Before I closed the door a brown bag caught my attention. I slowly picked it up. I opened it's to see it's contents were senzu beans. There were about 5 in total. _Hhmm, I am already late. I might as well take them with me. _

I put the bag in my satchel, then locked the door. I was simply walking, then that turned into a power walk when I looked at the time on my phone._ If I don't High tail it there I'm going to be a hour late. _I quickly ran to school. After a couple blocks I made it there. The sign read Fujioka academy. The gates were sealed shut. I noticed a intercom next to the gate. I pressed the button. A voice spoke.

"How may I help you?"

" My name is Son Shadow a student here. Could you open the gate?" I Replied politely.

"Yes we will send someone there."

After being chewed out by a teacher and a long boring lecture on my tardiness, I was released with a warning.

"Do you understand me boy?" Asked the teacher Mr. Yoshi. had slicked back brown hair. His eyes were brown also. He wore a complete white suit. His breath smelled of tobacco. _This guy needs a breath mint._

"Two words for you… tic tac."

His eyebrows furrowed and his mouth started twitching. Before he could say a word I quickly ran to class hearing his shouts. Soon his shouts were unheard. After about 5 minutes I found my homeroom. Room 2A. I opened the door to be greeted with a few stares. I recognized two faces. I grin spread across my face. My two best friends Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto had spikey blonde hair and blue eyes. He had whisker marks on both his cheeks. He wore the Fujioka academy uniform with the jacket undone and his tie hanging loosely. Sasuke's hair was spikey in the back resembling a duck's ass. He had onxy eyes like mine. He also wore the Fujioka uniform. Everything was intact except he didn't wear a tie.

" Naruto! Sasuke!" I waved at them.

"Shadow, you missed first and second period. Where were you?"

"Yea same question here, monkey boy."Sasuke smirked. Everyone except Naruto seemed puzzled by his remark.

" Well, I overslept." I scratched the back of my head.

" Excuse me but could you please take a seat? You are disrupting the class. "

I turned around to see where the voice came from. Only to be faced with a beautiful woman. She had black shoulder length hair and brown eyes. She wore a blue blouse and a black skirt. But what stood out were her assets. _Hhhhuge._

"Yes sensei." I bowed only to see her cleavage. A huge blush appeared across my face. I quickly took a empty seat next to Naruto covering my face. " That's ."Naruto gave me a smirk then went back to daydreaming. I let out a sigh. The day went by pretty fast. Now we were in gym class with gohan. The gym uniform consisted of a white shirt and red shorts. Right now we are in the gym taking attendence.

" So had did your day go?" Gohan asked cheerfully

_Wasn't he mad at me today. He was about to go Vegeta on me. Well a happy Gohan is better than a nagging Gohan. _" It was okay" I smiled. " Yeah it was very ok. He couldn't stop staring at . " Naruto teased. My whole body went scarlet. I whacked Naruto upside the head.

"Don't say absurd things!"I almost yelled. Before Gohan could speak the school's Speakers went off.

"Attention students there is a killer among us everyone stay where you ar-**wait what are you doing here? Ahhhhh! Please have mercy!**"

We could here the sounds of flesh being torn as the principal's screams died down. We stood there for two minutes then hell broke loose.

Well sorry about the cliffhanger. My brain ran out of juice. So tune in for the next chapter!Oh almost forgot.

Naruto:14

Sasuke:14

Goten:12

Shadow:14

Gohan:15

Shadowssj12 out!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Dark force

Disclaimer: Hey every one I have a sweet chapter for 't worry Goten will not be neglected. He will appear in the next chapter. We do have a special guest appearance I do not own Dragonball z, Naruto, and High school of the dead. I do own Shadow.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

Shadow's POV

I stood there frozen. This person that killed our principal is a thing. _Why can't I have at least a somewhat normal life?_ I came back to reality when I felt the rush of wind slapping my face. Gohan had me on his back, running along with Sasuke and Naruto heading for the emergency exit. "Hey,you all right?" Gohan asked. " yea what happened?"

" You zoned out and everyone went crazy." Naruto answered.

_Wow I need to pay attention more. _I mentally face palmed. We soon made it to the emergency exit only to be greeted by a horrible sight. There in front of us were undead corpses of our teachers, fellow classmates, and janitor. This wasn't the horrible sight. The horrible sight was they were eating our other classmates. **"Holy Crap!" **Naruto yelled. The zombified beings stopped what they were doing then looked our way. We all gave Naruto a You idiot look. I quickly jumped from Gohan's back as they came charging at us. **"Chidori!"** Sasuke cut through the hord unharmed. He turned back to us smirking._ Show_ off.

Me and Gohan took flight in the air Blasting 'them' to nothing. Naruto Created a few shadow clones to help take down 'them'. Much to our 'dismay' more appeared because of the explosions and blasts. Just before I could unleash a Kamehameha a flash of light appeared out of nowhere. When I opened my eyes there was a big crater where 'them' used to be.

"My my my. What do we have here?"

I looked up to see where the voice came from."Vegeta?" I said "Of course it's me you fool. There isn't another Prince of saiyans." He sneered._ It's Vegeta all right. _I sweat dropped. Another hord of 'them' appeared much to Vegeta's enjoyment. A strange ominous aura appeared around us. 'Them' stopped in there tracks. " MMmmmm a couple of super humans. Oh that won't do." The voice was smooth and high pitched. I looked around to see who the voice belonged to. " Who are you and what do you want? Sasuke asked.

"I am your worst nightmare. The fear that lives in this world. I want to take over this world. No consume it. But I can't do that with out a host."

A dark cloud of smoke appeared before us. " Why should I be afraid of you? Your nothing but Smoke." Vegeta spat. The next thing surprised all of us. The smoke changed to slime launching it's self on Vegeta. "Oh yes this evil I sense in you. It's delicious. You will be a perfect host." The slime crawled over Vegeta's body. Vegeta started ripping the slime off his body feriously. But to no avail the slime kept latching on Vegeta's body growing in size. Vegeta became frustrated and soon he was covered in slime neck high.

" No, me the mighty prince of saiyans can't be brought down." Vegeta struggled.

" Quiet, it will be over soon."

Right then and there the slime engulfed Vegeta. The slime morphed to a huge orb hardening. The orb flashed with purple light . I snapped out of my astonishment.** " Don't just stand there we got to help him!".** Naruto Pulled out a kunai slashing at the orb. " Damn it won't budge." he said as he jumped back._Of course it won't_ t_his thing was made by a strong_ being. A_ kunai is useless_. I dismissed his actions focusing on the orb. I cupped my hands bringing them to my side. I slowly gathered up my energy. I looked out of the corner of my eye seeing Gohan raising his hands above his head. _It's been a while since he has done that move._ Gohan gave me a nod.

**"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Haaaaa!" **

**"Masenko!"**Gohan yelled soon after.

Both of our attacks merged hitting the orb.

**Boom**

I skidded back from the force of the explosion._ We did it._ When the smoke cleared the orb was still intact but 'them' was blown to bits. There was not any sign of a scratch. _"Hhhow?"_I clenched my fists. " It was took our attack like it was nothing."Gohan frowned. _Wait where's Naruto and Sasuke?_I looked around frantically hoping to catch a sight of them. To my disappointment they were no where in sight. Gohan noticed my uneasiness. "Don't worry they will turn up." Gohan gave me a reassuring smile.

"?!"

A hand burst from the rubble where the stairs used to be. Naruto rose from the rubble with Sasuke . " You know you could have warned us." Naruto said. Sasuke crossed his arm with a unpleased look. "Oh sorry about that." I smiled sheepishly.

**Crack**

We all turned around to see the orb cracked open. _So our attack did work. _We all ran to the open orb only to stop in our tracks. Out stepped Vegeta. But this wasn't the Vegeta we knew. Vegeta now had spikier long black hair that hung over his shoulders. He had Black devil horns sticking out from the sides of his head. His skin was a milky white. There was a black trim around his eyes and a black streak coming down from them. What was most surprising was his lower half which looked to be the half of a animal. His legs were covered in spikey black hair and his arms was covered up to the elbow in spikey black hair. Both of his shoulders had blue marks on them. He now sported a milky white tail.

"Like the new look?" He spoke

"You bastard!" I growled

I was about to pounce on him but Gohan held me back. "Don't do it." I clenched my teeth staring at this monster with pure hatred. "How amusing you hate me. Do you wish to kill me? Well I do have plans. But I would like to play a little game." He smirked as he brought his hand out.

I soon felt a burning sensation in my stomach. I looked down to see my stomach glowing with a red light. I fell to my knees clutching my stomach. " I will give you 20 days to save your world. To make the game fair I rid you of your powers. The game will start tomorrow. I must go because there is another child that needs cleansing." He cackled

He disappeared in a purple mist. I got up when the pain died down. " Cleansing! Child! You don't think..." Naruto trailed off. "Goten" I realized. Another round of 'them' came. I tried make a ki blast but to my horror I couldn't_._ _He really did take our powers_ ,Naruto,and Sasuke also failed to show any sign of their powers. I noticed 'them' were getting closer. " Guys lets move!" We pulled are selves together then ran to the closest entrance. The girl's locker room. We opened the door running inside. Gohan quickly locked the door.

" Okay we're safe." Gohan let out a sigh

" Safe! Safe! Those things are going to eat us!"Naruto exclaimed

"Naruto calm down." Sasuke frowned

I looked around our surrounding to see blood smeared on the lockers and half eaten bodies. "Sasuke." They turned to see what I was staring at. They froze in shock. "Them got this place." I pointed out. "Them?" they questioned. "It's a name I came up with. But We need to come up with a plan fast and get Goten." Gohan shook his head. "He's right but we can't just be reckless. There was something I noticed About them."

"What?"

"They are blind."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke questioned

"I am. I noticed when we got outside they didn't go straight for us. But when Naruto yelled they came at us."

"Don't remind me." Naruto sulked

"Great observation Gohan. We could use this to our advantage." Sasuke said

" Yes but we will need weapons to get pass them" Gohan said

_Gohan's right. Without our powers we are ordinary human beings. We do need to get a move on. If we stay here we will consumed by 'them'._ I stood up catching everyone's attention. " We need to get to the equipment closet in the Boy's locker room." " How are we going to do that?" Naruto questioned. I looked up to the air vents. After many protests we were all crawling through the vents. "Damn I can't believe we're doing this" Naruto groaned. " Well did you have a better idea." Sasuke glared at him.

"Well..no."

I stopped in my tracks to see the boys locker room. I looked closer to see three of 'them'. " Ok good new I found the locker room. Bad news three of 'them' are in the locker room" I could have sworn I heard a shit from Sasuke. " Shadow you will go down first then give us the signal to come down. Everyone be careful and don't make any noise." We all nodded. I silently lowered my self down. I looked around to see the equipment closet was a couple of feet away. I gave Gohan the signal to come down. I grabbed my satchel without being heard. No one was in the mood to make any comments about last one to come down was Sasuke.

**Clank**

We all froze in our tracks looking at Sasuke. His foot had hit a nearby locker. Sure enough 'them' came. I was tackled to the ground by one of 'them'. It kept snapping at me as I tried to push it off me. _Damn you dark force. _I mustered up all the strength in my legs kicking it off. It stumbled back. I quickly kicked it to the ground then repeatedly stomped on it's face until it was nothing but mush under my foot. I kicked off the blood and guts on my shoe. I looked up to see Naruto and Sasuke lodging their kunais in the head of 'them'. " What the hell! You both had a weapon and didn't tell me or Gohan!"

"We forgot okay. When you are in shock you can forget some things." Naruto replied

" Plus we only had 3 and kunais don't last forever monkey boy. If we knew there was an Apocalypse today we would have bought a lot more than kunai's." Sasuke crossed his arms

"So you gave one to Gohan and not me! Where were you when I was about to be zombie chow!?"

"The doors open."

We looked over to see Gohan standing next to the now open door of the equipment closet. "Alright!" Naruto cheered. We went inside to see a variety of sports supplies. I picked out a long suitable hockey stick. Gohan chose a red javelin. Naruto decided on a metal baseball bat. Sasuke found a bokken. _This school must have a kendo club. _ " Okay lets move." Gohan directed us out of the locker 'there wasn't a sight of them in the gym. After 3 minutes we made it to the emergency exit. " Lets go save Goten." I opened the door. We ran out hopping the fence with out being detected. We ran down the street littered with abandoned cars and dead bodies. _We're coming Goten._

Well that concludes this chapter everyone. Man this took me the whole day. Well I hope you all enjoyed it. You will see more of Goten next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Goten + the dead

Disclaimer: Hey everyone it has been a long time. I needed a boost of inspiration. But now I have some. Well this features Goten. So let the chapter begin. I do not own Dragon ball z, Naruto, and high school of the dead.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

Goten's POV

I came out the bathroom stall sighing in relief._ I shouldn't have ate that egg roll Haruka-chan gave me. Who knew good food could be expired._ I walk to the sink. I turn the faucet releasing warm water onto my hand. After washing my hands I look myself over in the mirror. My hair was messy and unkempt like always. My eyes were onxy like the rest of members in my family. I wore a Gakuran along with white sneakers. I wore a white T-shirt underneath. _I better hurry or will make me clean the classroom. What a horrible punishment._I pushed the open walking out. I walk through the hall with my hands behind my head. I stop when something catches my eye. I look out the window.

Outside

One of 'them' were outside the side gate of middle school. A police patrol car pulled up. A black haired man stepped out the car along with a brown haired man.

"Ok buddy step away from the gate." The black haired one stated.

Well 'them' turned around walking more like limping to the black haired man.

"Hey stop where you are." The brown haired pulling his revolver out his hostler.

" What do you think you are doing?"

"Relax, I'm just trying to scare him"

Suddenly 'them' bit the black haired one. Breaking through the skin of the man biting into his flesh.

**"Gaaah!" **" Get off of me." He tried to elbow 'them' in the face only to have his elbow bitten.

"Hawkins!"

The Brown haired one snapped out his shock grabbing his revolver. Right then and there he shot 'them'. The brown haired one known as officer Hawkins grabbed helped his superior up.

"Come on we got to get you to a hospital."

The black haired one only wheezed in response."

Well more of 'them' appeared.

"Damn I only have 5 rounds left."

"Don't fforget I..I have a..a..a gun too."

"Will you be able to shoot yuji?"

" Yea, I can let's kill these fuckers." Whipping out his revolver grinning.

**3 minutes later… **

Yuji put his revolver to the head of 'them'.

"Die you sick fuck." He pulled the trigger

Blood splattered his face. He wiped the blood off his face.

"Come on lets get you to a hospital." Hawkins went down on his knees patting his back.

"Hawkins."

"hmm"

Yuji dropped the revolver. Then bit Hawkins. Now Yuji looked lifeless like one of 'them'.

Now back in the school

Goten's POV

I turned away from the horrible scene. _Oh no Oh no. I got to let everyone know._ I ran back to my classroom. I opened the running inside. " Mr. Son I told you to be back here in 5 minutes. Well you have been gone for 15 minutes Young man!" I ignored what he said.

" Listen we got to get out of here!"

Then it happened. We all went to the window to see the patrol car break through the front gates.

**Boom **

It exploded right then and there. Now I saw those grey people from earlier walking through the gates. _This is bad._

Well thanks for reading. I know I haven't updated. But I came up with this little chapter. I do not know when I will update. But I will be busy next week because I have to go pick up my schedule from school ,get my clothes ready, and get school suppies. The week after that I start school. So to tell you the truth chapters will come every now and then. I won't quit on this story.

Shadowssj12 out!


End file.
